Mark Storey
Mark Storey trained in a small St. Louis wrestling camp, for a small-time independent Freedom Wrestling company. Mark then widened his ability by travelling to Detroit and training in a company where anything goes. He picked up a bit of the hardcore style. Mark also took up Ju Jitsu for a while but didn't stick with it for very long by just reaching a Yellow Belt. Storey has been in professional wrestling since 2009 making a lot of friends and enemies on the way. World Wrestling Championship Federation Mark got his start in the World Wrestling Championship Federation(WWCF) when his first match was facing Mike Miller, at the time the current Extreme Champion, Mark and Mike had a long match to only end with Mark picking up the win and a week later doing it again to pin Mike not only for a victory but for the WWCF Extreme Championship. Mark was a great champion until he was injured and had to give up the Extreme Championship to Vinny Warren who would then become Marks next target when he cam back from injury. Bio *'Name:' Mark Storey *'Nicknames:' "The Natural", "The Monarch Of Wrestling", "The Elite Of Elites" *'Age:' 26 *'Hometown:' St. Louis *'Language/Dialect:' English *'Status:' Tweener *'Gimmick:' Wants to restore greatness to himself and WWCF. His personality can shift at times however he is mainly face. *'Solo Theme Music:' "I Came To Play" - Jim Johnston Statistics *'Height: 6'0' *'Weight: 215 lbs' *'Strength: 9/10' *'Speed: 8/10' *'Vitality: 9/10' *'Charisma: 8.5/10' Entrance The arena falls to darkness before the lights switch to white and blue, flashing almost constantly, a slightly edited version of "I Came To Play" by Jim Johnston plays. As the "YYEEAAHHH" is screamed by the lead singer, Storey appears from behind the curtain, he stands on the stage and spreads his arms, before rushing down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He stands and the ascends the turnbuckle and looks out to the crowd. Common And Key Moves *'Clothesline' *'Diving Clothesline' *'Jumping Clothesline' *'Springboard Clothesline' *'DDT' *'DDT From The Middle Rope' *'Dropkick' *'Diving Dropkick' *'European Uppercut' *'Forearm' *'Hurricanrana' *'Springboard Hurricarana' *'Russian Leg Sweep' *'Shining Wizard' *'Sleeper' *'Spinebuster' *'Springboard Moonsault' *'Suplex' *'German Suplex' *'Series of Suplex's' *'Snap Suplex' *'Reverse Suplex' *'Takedown/Tackle' Trademark Moves *'BB' - (Storey faces his opponent and holds their two arms up, before booting them in the chest. Inspired by Bumblebee in Transformers 2, when he used this move on a Decepticon) *'DOA' --Dead On Arrival-- - (Gore) *'Dolorosa Lock' - (Boston Crab) *'FYL' --F*ck YOUR Life-- - (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) *'Goodbye' - (Dangerous DDT - Usually Preceded By Hello) *'Hang Time' - (Delayed Vertical Suplex) *'Hello' - (Enziguri - Usually followed by Goodbye) *'Hook, Line and Sinker' - (Tiger Bomb) *'Obscurity' - (Piledriver) *'Optimal' - (Storey gets his opponent in an inverted DDT position, but pulls them up into the air and throws them out of the lock, as they decend head-down, Storey boots them in the face. Inspired by Optimus Prime in Transformers 2, when he used this move on a Decepticon) *'Pull The Plug' - (Styles Clash) *'Realization' - (Diving Hurricanrana) *'Spinal Shock' - (Gringo Killer) *'Time's Up' - (Orton Backbreaker) Finishers *'gX' - (Backcracker) *'MAS' - (RKO) Other Moves *'FATE' - (D.E.M - Shooting Star Press) *'The Grunge Effect' - (Dethroner -Lionsault) *'Hypnotism' - (Radikal Overturn - Spinal Tap) *'Living Colour' - (Pendulum Elbow) *'Lexative' - (Evenflow DDT) *'Storey Ender' - (Story Ender - Rockbottom/Uranage) Titles Held *''WWCF Extreme Championship 1x''